Perfect Fit
by Lily And Aquarius Incorporated
Summary: Candace's prom is coming up and she needs a dress to impress Jeremy! Phineas and Ferb tries to help her by making a dress made just for her.


**A/N: **Lily is up. :) Still can't help but work on another story while waiting on Aquarius to finish Chapter Two of **School Ends It All. **Well. Anyway, this is just made entirely because I need to dedicate my time doing something rather than do nothing at all. Hope this will be liked by you guys. Sorry if some parts made the characters a bit OOC, or entirely OOC. I'm not that good. Oh yeah, and Ferb too. I made him talk more than once.

**Disclaimer: Dan Povenmire **and **Jeff "Swampy" Marsh **made the whole thing possible. Without them, I'm still the laziest person my friends ever met. Prolly because I hate getting up and doing something. Phineas and Ferb made me think otherwise. All of the characters in this story belongs to them as well. If I mention some character you guys don't recognize, it's either mine or Aquarius's.

visit me: rosetippedpen (Deviant Art)

* * *

**--- Candace's POV ---**

It was the beginning of February in Danville, and in few days time, Valentine's Day. In short, that's when the prom night is. So Phineas and Ferb offered to take me shopping. But not for prom dresses. Oh, no. For something far more practical – food.

My brothers had insisted that I should hang out with them for a change since Mom got sick, Dad had to work early in the morning, and I was left to do groceries with them. That's alright; shopping for prom dresses can wait.

"Ferb," Phineas said as he held a bag full of white sugar up high. "Did Mom say that we should pick white sugar up?"

"Just pick whatever sugar there is!" I snapped. Honestly, sugar is sugar. What's the difference?

"But you should know that white sugar have fewer nutrients compared to brown sugar." Ferb told me.

I sighed. "Can we just get this grocery shopping over with? I need to look for prom dresses."

Phineas suddenly looked as if he had a brilliant idea. "Ferb! I know - "

"Oh, no you don't." I interrupted him. "After this, both of you are going to help me shop for my prom dress."

"Didn't you mean grocery shopping?" Phineas asked confusedly, glancing from the cart to Ferb, then to me.

"No! So just accompany me." I insist.

"Well, that should be fun! C'mon Ferb!" Phineas exclaimed, "Let's finish the groceries and help Candace look for her prom dress."

"You're not going to build a crazy contraption or anything?" I asked. There's no harm in making sure.

"Why? Would you rather go with that?" Phineas asked. "I mean, today we should be hanging out."

I shook my head. I'd rather spend my day with my brothers. I'm too tired to bust them. I mean, I'm doing this for mom. I don't want to bother her with the truth anyway - not matter how inconvenient it is. "I'd rather hang out with you guys."

After loading all of the groceries into the car, my brothers insisted that I attend the prom dressed like a Prom Queen that I wasn't. Well, three quarters Queen, at least. After all, I WAS Queen of Mars. But since Phineas and Ferb are boys who see me as their sister, I could understand why they think I should dress like a Prom Queen. My red T-shirt, white skirt and sneakers wasn't quite the image of a prom queen. Oh well.

The men of the Flynn-Fletcher team lack style, my brothers included, actually. Even though both of them made a fashion statement last summer, it didn't even last ten minutes. I think it didn't even reach five. But for the women, simpler tees make them look beautiful. The plan was to get along with my brothers. If I had to wear a long dress, I could do that.

Since they would rather hang with me as well, I decided it was only fair to hang with them right back. Mom was incredibly happy that I didn't try to bust them today. Well, since neither Stacy nor Jenny was available, I only have Phineas and Ferb to turn to. Both of them hurried inside the mall, eager to look for clothes just for me. For Ferb, well, his style is different from mine. He threw me a combo of Victorian-inspired clothing with wigs that look like beehives. No thanks.

A fitting room door swung open and Phineas emerged, and brought me some dresses he scavenged from the "used pile". Most of them were oversized and well, even though I'm a bit ashamed to admit this but… I don't have breasts for them.

My two brothers. It was hard to believe that I'm actually enjoying the bonding we're having. Still, I didn't stop suspecting them of conspicuous behavior. You never know if they're planning something.

I sighed, perhaps because I had no chance of wearing a glamorous dress that's made for me. And what if the dress I picked won't impress Jeremy? Who would not sigh, given this situation?

After trying on the blue satin dress, I sauntered out the dressing room and twirled around so that my brothers can see.

"The dress is too tight," Phineas muttered, examining the dress closely.

"Actually, she filled out the dress impressively." Ferb noted as he circled me slowly, front to back. "That's the purpose of it, actually."

"Purpose?!" both me and Phineas exclaimed.

"I'm talking about appeal, Candace." Ferb replied matter-of-factly. "Obviously, you need a dress that will impress Jeremy straight-on. Do you know what kind of dress he likes?"

"Well, there must be a way to know what Jeremy will like on Candace." Phineas said. "Ferb, I know what we're gonna - "

"Phineas, I'd rather browse." I murmured, unable to resist stroking the soft feel of the dress. Satin. Definitely satin. "But I think they're perfect."

"What do you think, Perry?" I asked, turning to the platypus with us. He doesn't do much. But I had dreams about him becoming an agent wearing a fedora - not to mention the gadgets and shiz. Isn't that weird? But he's harmless anyway. Platypuses don't do much.

He's a small house pet. And a very small one at that. He looked nothing like a secret agent.

"Gnnnn," Perry chattered, a smile tugging the corner of his mouth.

"Well, if Perry says so," Phineas replied softly, "I think anything looks great on Candace."

"Well, Ferb?"

"Does it please you?"

"Yes," I said, after doing another preening session in front of the mirror.

"Well, can you afford that?" he asked again.

I bit my lip as I hastily checked the price tag. "No." I disappointedly said.

Pleased, Ferb smiled with a quick flash of dimples. "Good," he said, "then I suggest we best look for the ones you can afford then."

I groaned. Phineas perked up and led us to where the cheap dresses are.

"This one," he said, holding up another glittering, sweeping red confection.

"This dress," said Ferb, holding up a purple laced gown with smooth velvets swirling elegantly down.

Perry brought me a sleek black gown and khaki trench coat. Oh, and a fedora. _I seriously doubt you, Perry the Platypus._

I tried on all of them, and I still don't know whether I should go with the red or the purple. At five foot six, I'm almost as tall as Jeremy was. My best asset was my hair, long and flows down and curls at the end. Other than that, I'm nothing special.

Phineas and Ferb ended up buying all three gowns since I refused to take them, but they liked the dresses anyway. I could've sworn that I heard Phineas say: "Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today!"

I'll just shop for the dress next time.

* * *

**So there you have it! Please leave a review!**


End file.
